


Смена духа

by Nechist019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist019/pseuds/Nechist019
Summary: Когда три щепоти соли через левое плечо и многократное "тьфу" уже не помогают бороться с нечистой силой, а нервы сдают, вернее давно сдались, то самое время подыскать себе работку поспокойнее - так решил единственный человеческий сотрудник НЕЖОТДЕЛА и уволился...





	Смена духа

— Все! Хватит с меня! Ухожу! Увольняюсь к едрене фене! — Гоша с раздражением попытался сорвать с груди жетон, но символ должности также оказался с подлым характером и не отдирался, разве что только с солидным куском почти новой, всего-то третий год ношеной, куртки.

— Почему именно ко мне? — возмутился откуда-то слева противный голос. — Я таких страданий не заслужил. 

— Ай, да ну тебя, — обиженно махнул рукой Гоша, пальцем проверяя масштаб получившей дырки. — Все равно увольняюсь! Вот! 

— Так что, тебя ко мне можно не ждать? — голос заметно обрадовался. 

Гоша только сплюнул — главное уже было сказано, оставалось решить только некоторые формальности. В том числе и нанести визит вежливости своему шефу — впрочем, об увольнении тому уже точно доложили, но приличия следует соблюдать, особенно если дело касается нечистой силы. 

Очевидно, что его решение никому не понравилось — и неприятности посыпались словно из дырявой торбы. У пристегнутого возле входа велосипеда намертво заело замок, так что не получилось открыть ни родным ключом, ни булавкой, ни одной отмычкой из универсального набора. Гоша перепробовал все и, убедившись, что даже уговоры бесполезны, куда-то в темноту скрутил из пальцев неприличный знак. 

— Все равно ухожу!

Общественный транспорт в два часа ночи не ходил, на такси денег не было. Гоша замысловато выругался, поминая всех знакомых амбарников до десятого колена, и поплелся пешком. Буквально через пару минут хлынул дождь — узконаправленный. Гоша поднял голову — истекающая холодными струями туча висела в пяти метрах над ним и поливала территорию диаметром метра в два. Проклятие на эту пакость тоже не подействовало — без силы жетона простое слово, даже ругательное, уже не работало. Только и оставалось, что поднять воротник повыше, а шапку натянуть поглубже и пешкодралить до родимой квартиры. Тут же под ноги попалась огромная лужа — от прорвавшей канализации — и щедро поделилась ледяной водой с гошиными ботинками. 

— Вот заболею и помру, а потом вернусь к вам и буду стращать, — в пустоту пригрозил Гоша. 

До дома идти было примерно час, но январский морозец, шалости погодника и жалобно хлюпающая обувь стали отличным мотиватором для того, чтобы заняться спортом. Хорошо, что дистанция была не марафонской, да и пока бежал, немного даже согрелся — по крайней мере, когда залетал в подъезд, зубы хоть и клацали, но не слишком сильно. 

— Тишка! Открывай! — проскулил Гоша перед дверью своей квартиры, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы собственный домовой по-прежнему будет слушаться. 

— Раскомандовался, — донеслось привычное ворчание, но дверь все-таки открылась. — О святая печка и все ее сковородники, а зачем ты полез купаться, мороз ведь зверский?!

Объяснять, что не по своей воле, Гоша не стал: Тишка умный и сам сообразит считать следы остаточной магии, — и, раздеваясь на ходу, устремился в ванную. Домовой хлопнул в ладоши, и ванна стала быстро наполняться горячей водой. Бытовые трюки и особенности современной квартиры трехсотлетний домовой постигал долго, но когда наловчился, то все же сумел поладить и со стиральной машиной, и с кофеваркой, и с микроволновкой. Гоша простонал что-то благодарственное и забрался в ванну. 

— И почему я думаю, что ты мне ничего хорошего не скажешь? — Тишка материализовался в ванной, заскочил на бортик и щелкнул пальцами. С полочки спустилась бутылка с хвойной пеной для ванн, крышечка сама собой открутилась, и в воду вылилась четко отмеренная порция пахнущей лесом жидкости. Тишка поморщился, не потому что запах неприятный, а, скорее, по памяти о древней вражде с лесовиками, и покрутил немного рукой в воздухе, взбивая пену. 

— Скажу, — пробулькал Гоша. — Я больше не охотник за нечистью.  
— Ох, батюшки-матушки и прочие порожные родственники, — расстроенно всплеснул руками Тишка. — А на что мы жить будем? Как хозяйство вести станем? Ты обо мне-то подумал? Как же я без сметанки свежей? 

— Я пойду завтра искать другую работу, — виновато пробормотал Гоша. — Голодом тебя морить никто не будет. 

Тишка принялся горестно вздыхать и жаловаться на жизнь. И Гоша пожалел, что под рукой нет наушников. Впрочем, стенал Тишка редко — с того момента, как Гоша случайно обнаружил полумертвого домового, привязанного к остаткам разрушенного дома, это было всего во второй раз. А первый — когда Гошу едва не сожрал утопленник. Бывает же такой вид нечисти, вместо того чтобы, как положено приличным топельцам, лезть с поцелуями, этот взялся кусаться. В общем принесли тогда Гошу домой сами призраки, сдали в лапки офигевшего домового и велели раны залечивать — вот тогда Тишка впервые и стал ругаться. 

— Да кто ж тебя, придурка такого, на приличную работу возьмет? — справедливо удивился Тишка. — Эх, так и придется нам с голоду на пару подыхать. 

— Ну, перестань, — жалобно попросил Гоша. — Тебе-то много и не надо, утром каша, вечером сметана с творогом или ватрушка — прокормлю тебя как-нибудь. Только щас… ну, чайку сделай горячего? 

Тишка покачал головой, но чай заварил и даже откуда-то добыл малинового варенья и меда в блюдечко плеснул. И даже постель постелил и одеяло согрел. Гоша с благодарностью растянулся на диване, отхлебнул чаю. 

— Это прошлогодний подарок от пущаника, которого ты от бешеного лесника спас, — благодушно пояснил Тишка. — Ты выкинуть хотел, а я запасливый, сохранил — видишь, вот и пригодилось. 

— Спасибо, — раскашлялся Гоша. Поскорее дочерпал мед, запил чаем и, завернувшись в одеяло, уснул. 

Выспался он прекрасно — Тишка не стал будить, поэтому Гоша проспал все, что можно и нельзя. Впрочем, с работы-то он ушел, так что можно было и не торопиться: спокойно доесть омлет, выпить чашку крепкого кофе и, одевшись в выстиранную и выглаженную одежду, отправиться в НЕЖОТДЕЛ. Почему-то когда доехал, то даже не удивился, увидев у входа собственный велосипед, который бросил вчера на вызове в строительную фирму, что базировалась на другом конце города. 

— Здрав буди, — нахмурился при виде Гоши бывший шеф. 

— И тебе не хворать, Семеныч, — приветствовал Гоша Шиша. Длинный и вертлявый нечистый дух осовременился, приоделся в клетчатые костюмы и обзавелся приличным отчеством, вместо скабрезного позывного. — Уволился я вчера. 

— В курсе, — буркнул Семеныч. — Ты-то уволился, а вот мне чего делать? Русал по городу патрулями ходить не станет, да и ради приличий рядиться в штаны он не сможет. Лесовик, стоит ему на пять километров к кольцевой подойти, сразу чихать да кашлять принимается, словно чахоточный на последнем издыхании. Кикиморы вообще от рук отбились, только и знают как костями по шопермаркетам греметь. А единственный толковый специалист по контактам с человеками Костюшка — совсем спивается, зато контакт такой наладил, что все районные мужики к нему шастают. 

— А Ежка чего? — сочувственно покивал Гоша. 

— Да снова в больницы легла — уж шибкой ей костоправ тот чернобровый по вкусу пришелся, вот она губки подмазала и того… 

— Фигово, однако, у тебя с кадрами… — опечалился Гоша, все-таки Шиш Семенович ему уже как бы и не чужой: как-никак восемь лет под его началом отработал, столько вместе дел прошли, сколько призраков да нечисти приструнили, в городе даже какое-то подобие порядка навели. 

— Шиш тебе, — расстроился и Семеныч. — Работать некому, а на вас, людей, ни в чем полагаться нельзя. Вон ты, вроде такой надежный и обязательный, а и то ласты рвешь. 

— Я? Да я вообще! — разозлился Гоша. — Посмотрел бы я на тебя, как бы ты реагировал, если бы тебя по пять раз на день сожрать норовили. 

— Ну я тебе давно предлагал, — запыхтел Семеныч и даже кулаком по столу припечатал, — переквалифицироваться. Специалисты у нас надежные: мигом бы умертвили да восстановили бы в лучшем виде. 

— Нет уж, спасибочки, — Гоша попятился вместе со стулом, на котором сидел. — Я уж сам как-нибудь, своим ходом, без специалистов. 

— Наше дело предложить, — обиделся Шиш, — зато на тебя бы покушаться перестали. 

Гоша сложил выразительную фигу. Помолчали. 

— Значит, окончательно решил? — вздохнув, уточнил Семеныч. Гоша кивнул. — Ну и хрен с тобой, гляди — еще обратно запросишься, как прижмет. 

— Не дождешься, — буркнул Гоша. На что бессмертный нечистый дух лишь усмехнулся. 

Распрощавшись с шефом, Гоша зашел в кафешку — сильно кофе захотелось, и заодно пока глотал горячий, но безвкусный напиток, подбил финансы. На сметану Тишке, допустим, хватало, но на жизнь уже нет. Чтобы не терять время, Гоша полез на сайты вакансий — авось есть что-нибудь подходящее и с нормированным графиком. Чтобы изо дня в день спокойно ходить в одно и тоже место, а не носиться по всему городу, возвращаясь домой то в болотной жиже, то в кладбищенской пыли, то оплеванный ядовитой слюной. Хороших предложений было мало, а зарплаты не внушали оптимизма — так что Гоша стал выбирать из того, что возле дома, чтобы хоть на проезд не тратить время и деньги. В одном месте на должность грузчика потребовали знание английского языка, в другом сказали, что возьмут только с санкижкой — и это на роль дворника?! Зато в торговый центр, что находился через дорогу от его дома, на должность охранника его взять согласились. И даже не потребовали ни рекомендаций, ни санкнижки, ни диплома. И на собеседование пригласили приехать незамедлительно. 

Все прошло настолько хорошо, что Гоша мгновенно заподозрил тут какую-то подлянку — все же опыт работы со всякой пакостной нечистью сказывался. Но ему даже зарплату посулили неплохую, и скидочную карту как сотруднику тут же выдали с десятипроцентной скидкой. Да и руку гошину эйчар тряс с таким воодушевлением, что как-то неловко было ему отказать. На работу Гоша мог выходить уже с сегодняшнего вечера, так что у него оставалось часа четыре, чтобы сходить домой, немного поспать да и возвращаться на службу. 

Трудовых обязанностей было немного: в дневную смену надо было дежурить на посту и следить в мониторы за порядком, в случае ЧП никуда не лезь — а то страховок на вас не напасешься, — а сразу же жать "тревожную кнопку". В ночное дежурство также следовало сидеть в комнате охраны, пялиться в мониторы и попутно можно было пить кофе да смотреть сериалы. Ну, раз в два часа пройти с дозором по двум этажам торгового центра — заодно и ноги размять. 

В общем, не работа, а мечта — о чем и сообщил Гоша своему домовому, Тишка вроде и обрадовался, но строго пробормотал что-то похожее на "дуракам везет". 

На свою ночную вахту Гоша пришел за двадцать минут, внимательно прослушал инструктаж, прошелся со своим начальником по торговым точкам. И радостно плюхнулся в мягкое кресло за своим рабочим столом. До трех ночи все было спокойно и благостно: он сделал два обхода и трижды отчитался в голосовой журнал о том, что все в порядке. Но в пять минут четвертого волком завыла пожарная сигнализация. Гоша встрепенулся, подскочил, пробежался по этажам с датчиком — нигде не было ни дыма, ни огня. Зато на первом этаже возле секции товаров для отдыха по потолку полз шишимор — крупный, взъерошенный, неплохо откормленный на людских страхах. Гоша посветил на злыдня портативным фонариком и, подпрыгнув, попытался поймать за хвост. 

— Руки прочь, — возмутился шишимор. — Ишь, разошелся, себя за зад хватай, а то мой-то не казенный.

— Еще раз забалуешь, — Гоша скрестил пальцы в каменеющем заклинании и побежал в подсобку за стремянкой — во время обхода видел ее там. Шишимор оказался мощным: пока Гоша отсутствовал, даже сумел на несколько метров сдвинуться в сторону вентиляционных каналов. — Щас, так-то я тебя и выпустил. — Гоша оперативно установил стремянку и полез ловить шишимора. Против этих пакостников хорошо работали дубовые обереги и березовая каша, но за неимением натуральных деревьев, сгодятся и прутья из веника. Орал шишимор громко, уменьшаясь прямо на глазах, а в перерывах между воплями обещая напустить на Гошу мертвяков, сожрать его печень, и уйти с концами из этого негостеприимного торгового центра. Гоша через десять минут воспитательной беседы выдохся и разжал руку — шишимор, что уже стал размером с мышонка, проворно ушмыгнул куда-то под плинтус. Так что можно было надеяться, что обратно вернется он не скоро и уже точно не в гошину смену. 

Гоша заварил себе крепкого чаю и прошелся по павильонам, устраняя последствия от проделок шишимора. Впрочем, нашкодил тот немного: вывернул несколько лотков да полок с обувью, да связал из сумок гирлянду. Почти час Гоша потратил на уборку, а потом снова вернулся на свой пост. Конечно, можно было бы и не убираться, но как наутро объяснять начальству случившееся безобразие, он не представлял. 

Начальник охраны, который должен был прийти с проверкой в семь утра, примчался около шести. И долго бегал по этажам, инспектируя каждый квадратный метр по несколько раз, потом с подозрением оглядел нового сотрудника. 

— А ты ночью ничего странного не слышал? Не видел? 

— Никак нет, — бодро гаркнул Гоша. Всем своим видом старательно демонстрируя, что дежурство было на редкость скучным и обыденным. 

— Ну-ну, — восхитился начальник и расписался в журнале. Гоша тоже шлепнул в указанную клеточку свой автограф и отправился домой. 

Тишка ошивался на подоконнике и, заприметив своего приятеля-хозяина, с облегчением замахал лапкой. Гоша тоже помахал в ответ — хорошо возвращаться домой, когда тебя ждет с разогретой едой домовой, да и о грязной посуде и стирке можно забыть. 

— Ну, как все прошло? — Тишка, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, помог Гоше стянуть куртку и стащить ботинки. 

— Ты знаешь, — Гоша довольно потянулся, — на редкость удачно, один шишимор только и попался за все дежурство. 

— Шишимор? — опешил Тишка. — Ты же вроде уволился. 

— Ну, да, — пожал плечами Гоша. — Так он один был, хоть и   
откормленный. Да и отпора явно не ждал. Так что все хорошо. Все просто прекрасно. И сметаны я тебе, кстати, купил, по акции — так что еще и экономия получилась. А то у Шиша Семеныча шиш даже молока за вредность допросишься.


End file.
